Cry
by Nadeshiko
Summary: A songfic to the song "Cry" by Mandy Moore. Based on Meiling, a must-read for any Meiling fan! R&R!


Cry  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The song 'Cry' is sung by Mandy Moore. I, in no way, have claimed to own it. In the same air, Card Captor Sakura and all of its characters and persinalities belong to CLAMP and I am just using their characters for this plot.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you like this, it's my first semi-sad fic. thanks, and please, review if y'all want ta!  
  
BTW:  
  
~lyrics~  
  
|Start/End Flashback|  
  
"Dialogue"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
Meiling Li sat down on her bed, thinking. Syaoran, the other student who occupied the apartment, was at soccer practice, and wouldn't be home for another hour. She got up from the linen sheets and shut the door, out of habit. Sitting back down, she clutched the pillow laying on the bed to her chest and looked down at it. Her eyes were shining, glossed over. "Syaoran..."  
  
I'll always remember  
  
Those late afternoon nights  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended so soon  
  
She reflected on when she and Syaoran were back in Hong Kong, training, knowing nothing of the auburn haired girl in Japan. They had been so happy, or so she thought. Meiling and Syaoran, the inseperatable pair. Not anymore. She remembered back to when he found her little bird for her...  
  
|Start Flashback|  
  
Little Meiling sat in the corner of the household, crying her heart out. "I want my birdie!" she screeched. Wei, Fuutie, and Fanren all tried to comfort her. Soon after, Feimei, Shiefa, and their mother came to try to cheer up the depressed girl. "I'm sorry, Meiling. Syaoran hasn't returned, and I fear for the worst. Your bird probably wanted freedom, so it flew away."  
  
"NO!" Meiling yelled, not willing to listen to reason. "IT'S DOESN'T WANT FREEDOM, IT WANTS ME!"  
  
Feimei rubbed her back supportively, saying "Sssh Meiling... it's okay."  
  
"It's not okay.." Meiling chanted to herself. "It's not."  
  
~*~  
  
About an hour later, Syaoran appeared in the foorstep of the household. His hair was tangled, and he was coated with mud, scratches apparent on his features. Wei looked at him suspiciously. "Where's Meiling?" Syaoran asked demandingly. "In the family room. Why, have you found the bird?" Not answering, Syaoran proceeded to the living room, leaving a trail of mud behind.  
  
He entered the room with his hands cupped in front of him. Meiling had her head in her hands, crying profoundly. "I..want...my...birdie.." A little chirp interrupted her from her weeping and she looked up abruptly. There was her little bird, covered in mud, but perfectly safe, nestled in Syaoran's palms. "I found it, Meiling," he said.  
  
"Arigatou!!" she exclaimed, jumping out of her former position and bounding up to the unsuspecting Syaoran. She opened her arms and flung herself on him, and they both toppled down on to the floor. "Arigatou, so much!"  
  
|End Flashback|  
  
Meiling giggled lightly to herself, despite the tears falling freely down her face, at the memory. "That was the first of many assaulting hugs..." she recollected fondly.  
  
You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark grey sky  
  
I was changed  
  
Then her memories changed to another scene. It was Syaoran, standing out on his balcony, after an encounter with Sakura. He had a smile on his face, quite goofy, actually, but he was happy. Genuinely happy, which was a rare trait for the Li Clan swordsman to uphold. But he was, and all because of her. Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
She clutched her pillow even tighter, her tears dampening the fabric. Her hair was let down, loose, and in all different directions. Clad in her big flannel pyjamas and fluffy slippers, she sat on her bed , crying silently. Overall, she looked like a wreck. Like someone who just came to the unbearable revelation that the one you love doesn't love you back.  
  
|Start Flashback|  
  
Sakura had just gotten attacked by the Arrow Card, and was sprawled out on the ground. Syaoran stood helplessly, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Sakura!" Meiling also stood, unable to help since she didn't have any magical power. She turned to look into her cousin's eyes, and what she saw scared her. It really scared her. All of the pain and grief held there by the Card Mistress' status was unnerving.  
  
Sakura was still laying on the ground, unmoving, when Syaoran finally broke free of the binds which failed to hold him down. "Sakura!" he said yet again, racing to her side. He gently rolled her over so she was on her back, and found out that her pulse was almost non-existent. Meiling, still standing, looking into her fiancee's eyes, was almost crying. The amount of love the warrior held for the Cherry Blossom was enough to take down any enemy, and she knew it. His eyes were brimming with tears he fought strongly to hold back, but to no avail. "Sakura..." A couple of tears ran down his cheek, landing on Sakura's lifeless arm.  
  
|End Flashback|  
  
"That was the first time he cried..." she realized. Even through all of the rough training the Clan inflicted upon him, he never once complained, and never, ever shed a tear over the pain. He endured it all. But that was too much for him to handle. Of course, Sakura recovered, and she was doing well and fine now. That was a long time ago. But the sight of all the pain, agony, and loss in her cousin's eyes was enough to keep her awake for many nights after.  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself, staring up at the dark grey sky  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Terra-cotta eyes, glossy due to free falling tears, left behind all of it's barriers, allowing anyone who had seen the Chinese teen at this point in time to see directly what she was feeling. Sorrow. Resentment. Sadness. Anger. Grief. In other words, she was a huge ball of contradicting emotions, darting through her system for profanity against the others. Sadness was overpowering at the moment, but the others were still clearly there. Sorrow for the knowledge that her one true love didn't love her back. Resentment of the auburn-haired angel who swept the chinese warrior off his feet. The rest were pretty self explanitory. But it was true, ever since the beginning, she had always had the eye, and heart, of Li Syaoran.  
  
|Start Flashback|  
  
"Meiling Li, please welcome to out classroom," Terada-sensei greeted. "Arigatou," she replied cooly, and promptly took her seat next to Syaoran. As soon as she entered, she noticed his eyes locked on the beauty in front of him, not even acknowledging her presence in the elementary classroom.  
  
"Syaoran?" she saked urgently. Breaking him out of his trance, he answered "Meiling? Oh, when did you some into the classroom?"  
  
Turning around, the young girl with the glittering emerald eyes said "Ohayo, Meiling! I'm Kinomoto Sakura, and I see that you already know Syaoran here. Are you related, you have the same last name.."  
  
'This girl talks too much for her own good...' Meiling thought to herself. She just then picked up on the girl calling Syaoran... Syaoran! "Syaoran?!" she shrieked, gaining the attention of the class, and the teacher. "Aren't you going to correct her on her mistake and say it's 'Li' to her?!" Meiling was furious, how vould any girl be this close to *her* Syaoran this soon? "Meiling, actually, I've allowed her to call me 'Syaoran'. What's the big problem?" Wanting to elaborate more, but getting interrupted by the teacher patiently awaiting to finish teaching his lesson, Meiling decided she might have some competetion for Syaoran.  
  
|End Flashback|  
  
'Yeah, more than I thought..' Meiling reflected.  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, alright...  
  
Now totally sobbing, Meiling resorted to letting go of her pillow and lying down on the bed instead. She closed her eyes slowly, relishing in the ease it lifted off o fher chest. 'I wish I had someone here right now...' she thought. 'Anyone...'  
  
She remembered the time that Sakura had comforted her. After all of the things she did, all of the things she had said about her, Sakura still had the heart to help her out when she was in need. "That must be why Syaoran loves her." Although it pained her to admit it, it felt better each and every time she said it. "Syaoran loves ... her..." she repeated. "..not me." With those thoughts in her head, she tried to fall asleep, slowly letting the real world dlip away. "But everything will be okay," she thought in her last minutes of conciousness. "Just because the sun has set doesn't mean it will never rise again." And with that, she fell into a slumber filled with many scenes of her, her cousin and now ex-fiancee; Syaoran, and Sakura; the ever so caring, good friend, who, in the end, finally brought her heart at ease.  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry...  
  
~Fin~  
  
********************************************************************* ************  
  
So, how do you like it? It may have been a little bit sad, but hey, I tried to make it sad. And believe me, I'm not exactly the best a that kind of stuff. Well, comments are always appreciated, yet not necessary, at gohangirl23@hotmail.com, or in the review box. Thanks, and I hope you read some more of my fics soon! (god I sounds like a sales clerk....)  
  
Ja! 


End file.
